Conventionally, a display has been used for various electric and electronic devices. As a display, a display having a structure which is not bent has been generally used so far, but in recent years, a flexible display having a bendable structure is getting attention. As the conventional flexible display, there is a flexible display in which an electrode layer, a light emitting layer, and a protective layer are laminated on a flexible substrate (for example, Patent Literature 1). According to such a flexible display, since a screen is bendable, it is convenient to carry and store electric and electronic devices. Non-Patent Literature 1 discloses, as an example of a flexible AMOLED device, a flexible laminate including a base layer for backup, a light emitting layer such as an OLED layer, an electrode layer such as an ITO layer, and a base layer for protection in order. Specifically, p. 7 and FIG. 4 of Non-Patent Literature 1 shows a schematic configuration of a flexible display. In addition, Non-Patent Document 2 (for example, p. 15 of the same document) presents a concept of a neutral plane in a flexible laminate at the time of folding in a foldable AMOLED device.